Five Years Later
by TeamJBrothers
Summary: Alrighty, so this is a Jelena story, for one of the biggest Jelena fans I know, Tuki. I posted this just for you! More to come soon, I hope you guys like this! :D
1. Free falling

I walked up to my locker while pushing past Joe, probably one of the most annoying guys in school. He was always flirting with her, no scratch that. Every girl in the school. I opened up my locker while quickly grabbing out my science book for my next class. "Hey babe." Joe said while leaning against the side of my locker, winking at me. I rolled my eyes as I shut my locker, "It's never gonna work, you're never gonna date me." I snapped at him, getting annoyed by his presence. "Woah, what's your problem?" "You. Now, I'm going to be late for class. Bye." I rolled my eyes while pushing past him, making my way down the hall and to my class room. After class I was sitting outside, leaning against a tree when I saw Joe sit next to me. I rolled my eyes while flipping to the next page in my book. "What the hell do you want?" he put his left arm around my shoulder while leaning his head against the tree. "A date with you." I tried to ingnore him, but it was pretty much impossible, I shut my book while shoving it inside my book bag. "Look, why don't you just quit trying?" I finally snapped at him. "I'm never going to go on a date with you, just give up!" He sighed and started to stutter his words a bit. "S-Sel-" "No!" I cut him off, not wanting to talk about this anymore. "Just do everyone a favor and leave." I shoved his arm off my shoulder while getting up, I grabbed my book bag and walked away.

And that was the last time I saw Joe Jonas, I talked to some of his friends and they said he dropped out of school and is now homeschooled at his house here in New Jersey. They said when they hung out with him, every now and then he'd mention me. But that was almost five years ago. Now we're both 22, and I still haven't seen him since that day. And as of right now, I'm graduated from College, and I used to be engaged to Nick Jonas, Joe's brother. Even though the realtionship didn't turn out well, we managed to stay friends. We figured out it was for the best to be that way. No one has seen Joe in almost a year, he left and only kept in contact with one person, one of my best friends, Demi lovato. Maybe it was my falt he left, I mean I was a total bitch to him that day and had this huge fight with him. But it's not really my falt I guess, he could've done something else instead of leaving, he just took what I said that day too seriously. This week, I was in Californa with a couple friends for summer vacation. While they were enjoying time at the beach I decided to go on a walk, I walked along the beach not paying attention I walked across a vollyball tournament. I wasn't looking when I turned my head to the left to look at the ocean, the white volleyball slammed into the side of my head, making me fall onto the sand. I groaned as I placed my hand on my head, a guy walked over to me and helped me up, he asked me if I was fine while I looked down. I hadn't looked at him yet, but his voice was really familiar almost like... Joe's? I looked at him to see that it was Joe. Hoping he wouldn't notice me, I nodded while taking my hand off my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for getting in the way." he started to stare at me, directly in my eyes as if he was trying to figure out who I was, I quickly looked down so he wouldn't. "Selena, Selena Gomez?" I mumbled shit under my breath while looking up at him and nodding. "That would be me." I let out a smile as he called a timeout on the game, he grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. "I'm Joe" "Jonas, yes I know." I teased him while adjusting my purse on my shoulder. "I haven't seen you in like-" "Five years." I interupted him, he let out a slight chuckle while nodding. "Yeah. How have you been, are you married now?" "Woah, slow down with the questions buddy." I slightly nudged him while giggling. "I've been great actually. And no It didn't work out, but we are still friends, but if you're asking if I'm single I am. What about you, how have you been, dating anyone?" he smiled while shaking his head a bit. "I've been really great, I got this really amazing job offer a few days ago, it's such an honor. But nope, haven't really dated in like two years." "Well, that's not like you." I teased at him. "Yeah, well whatever." he chuckled and started to speak again. "What brings you to Californa anyway? Get tired of New Jersey or something?" he asked while sitting down in the sand, I sat next to him while placing my purse on the sand. "Well that too. But no, I'm on vacation with my friends. Do you live here?" "Yeah actually, it's really nice here." This was so weird talking to him again, I mean I haven't seen him in ages it's crazy. We've both changed so much since five years ago, It's like we're totally different people now. I picked up some sand while letting it slip through my fingers, I looked over at him. "Yeah, it really is." he smiled while resting his hand on my thigh. That's actually all it took for me to start to fall for him, crazy right? I never had any interest in him, but I've changed, he's changed. Maybe I could give him a chance. After five years, I finally was about to anwser one of his questions he probably never would've thought I'd anwser. "Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked me while I nodded, he probably didn't see this coming because as much as I turned him down before. "Yeah, you know, that'd be really nice." I smiled while I placed my hand over his. Right then somehow I knew that this would turn into something amazing.


	2. Hollywood

I looked over at him as he smiled, "So how much longer are you in Cali for?" I leaned back a bit while resting my elbo's on the sand, I streched my legs out while crossing one over the other. "Four days, I'm just on a week vacation with a couple of my friends." He nodded a bit while running his fingers through his messy dark brown hair. "So, you'll still be here tomorrow right?" I nodded while biting my bottom lip, lightly. "Yeah, I will." "Come with me to the Nickleback concert then." "What? I can't, the tickets are sold out." I studied him as he dug through his pocket, pulling out two concert tickets, I shook my head lightly while opening my mouth to speak. "I can't go... isn't that ticket for someone anyway?" "Nope, it was for one of my best friends but he dropped out on me on last minute, there's no sense in letting the ticket go to waste." He grinned at me making me blush, I sat up while wiping the sand of both of my elbo's. "Alright, then I'll go. But don't pull any of those things on me like you did in highschool." I teased at him while grabbing my purse and placing it on my shoulder. "Oh shut up. Not like they would work anyway, they never did." "Yeah, they probably would of if I wasn't such a jerk in highschool." I got on my knees while pushing myself up, after I stood up I bent down and dusted the sand off my knees. "Well, I can't blame you. I did flirt with you everyday, and gave you the most lame pickup lines." he got up while dusting the sand off of his clothing. "Well, they might of bugged me then, but now that I look back at them, they were actually pretty cute." I gave him a sweet smile while adjusting my purse on my shoulder. "Cute, huh?" he teased at me while I scoffed. "Shut up." I smiled at him as one of his friends called him back to the game. "I better get back to the game." I nodded while grabbing a pen out of my purse, I took his hand and wrote my number on the back of it with a smiley face as well. "Call me." I smiled as he winked at me and walked away. "Wow." I moaned out under my breath as I walked away. When I noticed my best friend Miley talking to someone, I ran over to her, quickly pulling her aside. "Miley!" "Selena!" she sarcastically responded while looking over her shoulder to see the guy she was talking to, walking away. "Guess what!" I smiled while somewhat jumping, I could clearly tell how bad I was getting on her nerves. "You pulled me away from a really hot guy that I was making date plans with?" She snapped at me with a very sarcastic tone. "Oh, sorry. I'll make up for that later. But anyway, do you remember Joe?" "Jonas? Yeah, that guy from highschool that would flirt with every girl in school, but mostly you?" I let out a slight giggle as I moved a strand of hair out of my face. "Yes, and yes. Anyway, I have a date with him tomorrow." "Woah, wait. When did this happen?" "Like ten minutes ago? I ran into him at the volleyball tournament thing over there, and next thing I know I have a date with him, tomorrow." Miley smiled as she winked at me "Good luck." I slightly hit the side of her arm, "Oh shut up. Now I'm not gonna help you with that guy." Miley crossed her arms while giving me the puppy dog look. "Not gonna work.." I quickly looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with her. The puppy dog look worked on me everytime, and she knew this. She always holds it against me. "What's not gonnna work?" she grinned, still giving the puppy dog face. "Okay," I finally caved in, and I wasn't even looking at her, how lame. I brought my head up to see her smiling, I felt the need to trick her, I don't know why, she's always tricking me I guess. "Sucka!" I yelled at her while adjusting my purse on my shoulder and running off. She started to chase after me, which made me run even faster than before. She actually ended up catching me by jumping on my back, almost causing me to fall. "Jerk." I mumbled out from under my breath. "Come on, you have to help me. You're the one who scared him away." "So what." I teased at her while walking with her on my back. "Let me down" she giggled while hitting my back lightly. "Hey, your the one that got on my back. You can get down, I'm not stopping you." I said sarcasticly while I stopped walking. "If I get off your back, will you help me try to get that guy back?" "Nope, I will not." I giggled while I leaned backwards a bit, causing her to fall off my back since she wasn't holding on, I quickly ran off while laughing. "Oh no you didn't." she groaned while getting up and running after me, I began to run faster. My hair was blowing in my face while I was running, I really wanted to stop after running for a bit. I was starting to sweat as I stopped running, I pushed some of the hair out of my face while tucking a strand of it behind my ear. I heard footsteps behind me, indicating that Miley was behind me, I let out a slight sigh while turning around. "I got tired." "Help me with the guy!" she said as waved her right hand infront of my face, I noticed he had wrote his number on her hand. I grabbed her hand and looked at it. "You're an idiot. He gave you his number!" she quickly jerked her hand away and looked at the palm of her hand, noticing the number written on her hand with a black sharpie. "Oh. Well... oh. My bad." I slightly rolled my eyes while groaning. "How about we just go back to the hotel room?" "Fine." I sighed as we walked back to the hotel room, once we got there I went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked while walking into the bathroom, taking off my shirt and placing it on the sink. "Pizza?" Miley suggested as she flopped down on the bed. I pulled my tank top down over my head, flatting it out once I got it completley on. "I don't know, I'm kinda tired of pizza." I sighed a little while unbuttoning my shorts and sliding them off, I picked up the pair of sweat pants and placed a leg in each hole, pulling them up to my waist. I walked into the bedroom, collapsing on bed beside Miley. "What about room service?" I sat up while grabbing the room service book beside the bed. "Alright, that sounds good."


End file.
